Wooden Star of the Dawn
by Winged Hawkie
Summary: After playing BbS, I was wondering how would be if Ven, Terra and Aqua would appear in different story. Of course they'll still have powers of wielding a Keyblade, but this time they will be related!     I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1: Flames of Destruction

Well, this story is something special. I been carry it in my head for a long time and I think I need to post it.

Main characters are Ventus, Terra and Aqua, but in this story they're somehow different. They live in the village, where all young keyblade chosens train to become keyblade masters. Aqua, Terra and Ven are also related (Ven is Terra's and Aqua's younger brother). They live a perfect live, until dark forces tear them apart…

**Chapter One: Flames of Destruction**

Aqua sensed something strange. It was something dark, powerful and scary. She decided to warn Ven and Terra about it.  
>Village seemed peaceful and quiet, but she still had the same feeling.<p>

"Where are you going?" Aqua's friend asked.  
>"Have you seen Ven or Terra?" Aqua asked.<p>

Brown haired girl thought for some time.

"I think they're training at Waterfalls. Is something matter?"  
>"Hope not" Aqua answered and ran towards the Waterfalls.<p>

They were several clouds on the sky, ready for a storm. Her feeling was getting stronger and stronger. She finally reached the Waterfalls. Ven was swinging his keyblade around, but then he casted some thunder spells and totally mess up everything. Terra was laughing at that. He noticed Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, I think our little brother learned how to cast a Thunder spell"

Ven didn't seem to mind much.

"How was I? Did I hit the rock? Was I good?" Ven asked.

Terra started laughing even more than before. Ven looked at Aqua, who nodded and then at Terra, who was still laughing.

"You still need some training" Aqua answered.

Ven nodded.

"Wanna see my Fire spell? I'm master at this one!" Ven asked Aqua.  
>"Maybe later, but I came with a different reason..."<p>

Terra stopped laughing. Aqua drew a deep breath.

"Something dark is going to destroy the village."

Ven and Terra were surprised.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.  
>"No, but we still have to be careful. You'll never know what is going to happen."Aqua answered.<br>"So, what are we going to do?" Ven asked.  
>"I think it's the best that we return to the village and be ready for everything." Terra answered.<p>

Ven and Aqua nodded. They all went towards the village. Ven walked faster than Terra and Aqua. He reached the village first. But when he reached it, he turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.  
>"See for yourself." Ven answered.<p>

Aqua and Terra looked at village and turned pale as well. Village was surrounded by black and red flames, who slowly turned it into an ash...

Well that's the first chapter. I'll write the second as soon as I can.

PS: English is not my native language so correct me if I wrote something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2: Net

**Chapter two: The Net**

They couldn't believe their eyes. Their beloved home was surrounded by flames, who slowly turned it into an ash. Aqua ran towards it, but Terra stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Terra angrily asked.  
>"There are still in there... we have to help them!" Aqua refused.<br>"You'll only get yourself hurt! Can't you see the flames! They are cursed!" Terra yelled on Aqua.  
>"Stop!" Ven yelled.<p>

Terra stopped yelling and looked at Ven.

"If we just stand here and argue, we won't do anything!" Ven quietly said.

Terra nodded. Aqua looked at the village again with a great sadness, but she spotted something else as well. In the middle of the village, there was a group of masked people or more like creatures. They were casting some kind of spells that create powerful flames. A few of them were coming right opposite her.

"We have to run!" Aqua said.

Terra saw them too.

"I'll hold them off, you take Ven and run as fast as you can!" Terra said.

Terra summoned his keyblade, ready to fight. Aqua held Ven's hand and pulled him in the woods.

"What's goin' on?" Ven asked.  
>"Don't ask, just run!" Aqua answered.<p>

Ven understood. Creatures that casted the destruction of the village were after them. He ran as fast as he could. Suddenly it started to rain. Aqua and Ven decided to find a shelter. They found the cave. There was none inside, so they went in. Aqua thought - what are they going to do now. Those ugly creatures destroyed their only home. Where can else go...

"I'm going to find Terra, he's probably in trouble." Ven interrupted Aqua's thinking.

"No, you wait right here. I'm going to find him." Aqua said.  
>"Fine" Ven disappointetly said.<br>"Don't worry I'll be back with Terra in no time" Aqua had said and left.

Terra hardly fought with the creatures. Rain has blinded him a bit. Now he was running away as well. He completely eyed those creatures. They were tall, skinny and ugly. Their magic was very powerful and dark. They can be the dark wizards, Terra thought. Suddenly two of them started chasing him. Terra ran even faster than before. Meanwhile Aqua fought with three of them as well. She already took one down. Other two started yelling in unknown language. More of them appear right beside them. Aqua prepared to take them down, but the creatures only passed by. Aqua was confused.

Ven still sat in the cave. He had no idea what time is it. Suddenly two creatures appeared next to him and attacked him. Ven had screamed and blocked their attack with his keyblade. He quickly left the cave. Where can he go? Village was destroyed and Aqua told him to stay in the cave. While he was running away, one creature had casted some kind of spell on him. He jumped away in time. Instead of him, spell hit the tree. Ven watched it with horror. Spell turned the tree into an ash! He didn't notice the second creature who cast the different spell straight on him. Ven felt the great pain in his chest. The spell tied him up with a glowing net. He couldn't move or do anything. He was even hardly breathing. Creatures started talking in unknown language. One of them had nodded and picked him up. Ven could smelt the disgusting smell of the creature. He tried to struggle, but creature carried him like sack of potatoes.

For the first time in his life he was completly useless. Meanwhile Terra and Aqua were looking for him with no idea what had happened to him. Ven sadly looked in the sky in the same way that Terra and Aqua did.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Ones

**Chapter Three: The Pure Ones**

Aqua couldn't found Terra anywhere, so she decided to check on Ven. She returned to the cave.

"I'm sorry Ven, I couldn't found Terra and... Ven! Ventus! Where are you!" Aqua yelled.

She searched the whole cave, but couldn't found Ven. Frightened she left the cave. Those creatures were definitely here and attacked Ven. He could be anywhere by now. She summoned her keyblade and ran towards the river.

Meanwhile, Ven was still tied up, beside the river. Creatures brought him there just an hour ago. The one who carried him, put him on the ground. It looked like, they were waiting for something. Or someone. Suddenly a masked man appeared. All creatures bowed to him. He went to one creature.

"What did you bring this time?" man asked.  
>"A Keyblade chosen, Master" creature answered with a hoarse voice.<br>"Oh, I see" man said and went towards the Ven.

Man picked him with one hand and looked straight into Ven's eyes.

"So, do you have a name kid?" man asked.

Ven ignored him.

"I asked: what is your name!" man angrily asked.

Ven ignored him again, but this time man cast some kind spell on him. The net who tied Ven turned red. Ven felt the burning pain all over his body. He screamed out in agony. Man only smiled.

"Let's try again. What's your name?" man asked sweetly.  
>"Ventus..." Ven quietly said.<br>"So you can talk after all! Oh, and I haven't introduced myself. My name is Painer, but you'll refer me as a Master. Understood?" man said.  
>"Yes, Master..." Ven said with no choice.<br>"Good, but I don't like your name. From this day forth your name is Number 15. Understood, Number 15?" man said.  
>"Yes Master..." Ven answered.<p>

Painer dropped Ven on the floor and went towards the creature. He talked with it for some time and then disappeared.  
>Some time later three creatures came, pulling a wagon. One of them picked Ven and carried him towards the wagon.<p>

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Ven asked.  
>"We are the Pure ones and we are taking you to your new home" Pure one said and threw him on covered wagon.<p>

Ven turned completely pale. What are they going to with him? And who is that Painer? In wagon there were a lot of boxes, items and papers. Ven looked closely on one paper. It looked like a map. He could see his village on it, but it was cross out with a big cross along with three other villages.

What the hell is goin' on?


	4. Chapter 4: Wayfinder

**Chapter four: A Wayfinder**

Terra was running with no idea why. He felt something deep inside him. Like call or whisper. Suddenly he stopped and hid behind the bush. He noticed those creatures again, pulling a covered wagon.

Meanwhile, Ven was inside that wagon, trying to get out. When he almost lost all his faith, he remembered one thing.  
>The Wayfinder that Aqua gave him just a week ago. He could imagine her words.<p>

"What's this?" Ven asked.  
>"It's Wayfinder" Aqua answered.<br>"It's so mysterious" Ven said.  
>"It's beceuse I put some magic on it. To keep you save" Aqua said.<br>"But, how do I use it?" Ven asked.  
>"When you're in big trouble, just open your heart and think about things that make you happy" Aqua answered.<br>"Thanks, sis!" Ven said.

The Wayfinder was in his pocket. He had closed his eyes and thought about Aqua and Terra. All happy moments, when they were training, talking or exploring. His green wayfinder started to glow. Net was slowly disappearing. Ven, finnaly free, walked towards the exit. But he fell on the ground. His legs were still tied up! He tried to use Wayfinder again, but it didn't work. Ven sighed. Even though he had tied up legs, he tried to jump off wagon.

At the same moment Terra attacked the creatures. They were yelling on him. Terra casted some thunder and fire spells on them. Creatures blocked most of the spells, but one hit wagon. It exploded! Ven jumped from it, just before spell hit it. Terra noticed him at the same time Ven did.

"Ven!" Terra yelled.

But Ven rolled downwards the valley directly into a river. Ven was pretty good swimmer, but he couldn't swam with tied legs. He was drowing and riverflow was very strong.

"Terra, help!" Ven yelled with a mouth full of water.  
>"I'm comin' Ven!" Terra said and ran towards the river.<p>

He almost reached it, when four creatures blocked his way.

"Out of my way" Terra yelled and destroyed the nearest one.

He was destroying one after another. Ven saw how Terra is trying to save him. His lungs were full of water. He looked at Terra for one last time and close his eyes. When Terra destroyed all creatures, Ven was long gone.

The river took him.


End file.
